Isubokuro
|officialillustrator = Laru (らる) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = いすぼくろ |officialromajiname = Isubokuro |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 13|birthmonth = 04|birthyear = 1996|birthref = Birthday CoverProfile on EXIT TUNES |status = Active |years = 2012-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 30915015 |mylist1 = 35051429 |mylist1info = old; deleted |mylist2 = 39912623 |mylist2info = main |mylist3 = 38765689 |mylist3info = collab |mylist4 = 48095250 |mylist4info = Soborogohan |mylist5 = 48095370 |mylist5info = Tamabukuro |mylist6 = 37064167 |mylist6info = mix |nicommu1 = co1985881 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Sou, Yamata, Mary, Wolpis Kater |otheractivity = mixing |country = }} Isubokuro (いすぼくろ) is an who started singing in December 2012 with his first upload "Hitorinbo Envy" , which he covered again a year later. Isubokuro has a kind of fuzzy voice, but also smooth and crisp at the same time. He also can make his voice flat which is suitable for some more electric-sounding songs he covered, such as "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" . Sometimes, he sings in very low and cool tone as in his cover of "Packet Hero" . In 2013, his thirteen cover "Shinkai City Underground" became the first video to reach 1000 plays and 100 mylists, and was also his first video with the "Original MV" tag. His "Mea no Kyouiku" , posted on August 24, 2013 became the first video to reach 10k views. With the cover of "Queen of Hearts" posted on January 27, 2015, Isubokuro entered Daily Ranking list for the first time, recorded as the seventh place.Isubokuro page on Nicopiedia In addition, with some luck, his cover of "Suki na Koto Dake de Ii Desu" became the most popular video in Daily Ranking for Utattamita Songs on May 12, 2016. His most popular solo cover is "ONE OFF MIND" with over 1 million views as of December 2018. His most popular collaboration work is his duet cover of "Bouken no Shoga Kiemashita!" with Sou, with 272k views. He is a close friend of Sou and they often collaborate together, forming an unit named "Soborogohan" (そぼろごはん). Aside from singing, he works as a mixer for many other utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Okaeritte Ie with Wolpis Kater and Sou # Sound of the heart -Boy's Side- (Released on March 15, 2015) # FUN CLUB (Released on August 19, 2015) # earnest.zero (Released on September 11, 2015) # Sunflower (Released on August 14, 2016) # Wolpis-sha no Teikyou de Okurishimashita. (Released on February 22, 2017) Collaboration Units * Soborogohan (そぼろごはん, Minced rice) with Sou * Tamabukuro (たまぶくろ, Tama bag) with Yamata * Abura to Hokuro (脂とほくろ, Fat and Mole) with Fat List of Covered Songs (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.18) # "Orange" (2013.01.07) (Deleted) # "glow" (2013.01.08) (Deleted) # "e-scape" (2013.01.27) (Deleted) # "WAVE" (2013.01.29) (Deleted) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.02.16) (Deleted) # "Jabawokki-Jabawokka" feat. +coil and Isubokuro (2012.02.16) (not in mylist) # "Fairytail," (2013.02.26) (Deleted) # "Babylon" (2013.03.03) (Deleted) # "Rinne" (2013.03.08) (Deleted) # "Madara Cult" (2013.03.10) (Deleted) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (2013.03.31) (deleted) # "Kirai na Hito" (Asshole) (2013.04.04) (Deleted) # "Nibyoukan" (Two Seconds) (2013.04.19) (Deleted) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.05.05) (Deleted) # "Waltz" (2013.05.13) (Deleted) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Isubokuro and Pii (2013.05.14) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2013.05.20) (Deleted) # "Yankee Boy, Yanke Girl" (2013.05.21) (Deleted) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (A Ribbon of Sudden Evening Showers) (2013.05.28) (Deleted) # "Dance Dance Decadence" (2013.06.01) (Deleted) # "Magenta" (2013.06.05) (Deleted) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.06.11) (Deleted) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.06.20) (Deleted) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Isubokuro and Sora (2013.06.22) (deleted) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) (2013.07.04) (not in mylist) # "Macaron" (2013.07.08) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Specter of Azalea) (2013.07.11) (Deleted) # "Buriki no Dance" (2013.07.15) (Deleted) # "WAVE" (2013.07.20) (not in mylist) # "GLIDE" (2013.07.23) (Deleted) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.07.30) (Deleted) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) (2013.08.03) # "Headphone Actor" (2013.08.21) (deleted) # "Mea no Kyouiku" (Mair's Upbringing) (2013.08.24) (not in mylist) # "Kougan Striker" feat. Yunna and Isubokuro (2013.08.25) (not in mylist) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) (2013.08.28) (not in mylist) # "Girls" feat. Isubokuro and Sora (2013.09.02) (deleted) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2013.09.07) (not in mylist) # "Zombie Family" (2013.09.19) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.09.21) # "Tokyo Dennou Tanteidan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Clan) feat. Plazma, Ranu, Hina, kiou, Mary, Isubokuro and Monya (2013.09.23) # "Ai ni Kijutsushi" (Magician in Love) (2013.09.29) # "Shoujo A" (Girl A) (2013.10.20) (not in mylist) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Isubokuro and Iso Otoko (2013.10.25) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" (Reckless Rampage Girl) (2013.11.10) "(deleted)" # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Isubokuro and Harucha (2012.11.23) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Prank Ninja Scroll) feat. Isubokuro and Shamitaro (2013.11.30) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Isubokuro and Yamata (2013.12.16) # "ELECT" (2014.01.03) # "FIRST" (2014.01.07) # "Ranpanman" (2014.01.23) # "FLASHBACK" (2014.02.03) (not in mylist) # "I Am Sophie" (2014.02.10) (not in mylist) # "Sekishin-sei: Kamatoto Araryouzi" (Sincerity Gender: Drastic Measures of Naivety) feat. Isubokuro and Wakiga-chan (2014.02.18) "(deleted)" # "Sunset Love Suicide" feat. Isubokuro and Fat (2014.03.13) # "Yueni You and Me" (Therefore You and Me) feat. Isubokuro and Yamata (2014.03.15) # "Yuma no Shitsumei" (Yuma's Blindness) (2014.03.23) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) feat. Isubokuro and Shijourokkan (2014.03.29) # "DOGS" feat. Isubokuro and Fat (2014.03.30) # "Manhole Diver" (2014.04.01) "(deleted)" # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.04.04) # "Project Insider A" (2014.04.08) # "Thread Nation" (2014.04.13) (Deleted) # "Night no Masayume" (2014.04.20) # "cLick cRack" feat. Pino, Ata, Mary, Isubokuro and Yurujima (2014.04.25) # "Gessekai Ryokou" (Lunar World Travel) (2014.04.30) (deleted) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.05.02) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru" (Scenery, Indulge in Summer) (2014.05.14) (Deleted) # "Shinjuku Sick" (2014.05.26) (deleted) # "Umiyuri Kaiteidan" (Water Lily Undersea Story) (2014.05.31) # "Gishinanki" (Jumping at Shadows) feat. Isubokuro and Yuro (2014.06.15) # "jewel" -Rap ver.- feat. Isubokuro and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.06.24) # "Mememememe" (2014.06.28) # "Juusanban-me no Husking" (The Husking of No.13) (2014.06.30) # "Juuzoku Fritters" (Dependent Fritters) (2014.07.14) # "drop pop candy" feat. Isubokuro and Yamata (2014.07.21) # "Uta wo Utau Hito" (People Sing) (2014.07.28) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2014.08.19) # "Seishin Houhai Syndrome" (Spiritual Collapse Syndrome) (2015.09.01) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.09.28) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2014.10.17) "(deleted)" # "Cutter Knife" feat. Kyon and Isubokuro (2014.11.03) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2014.11.21) # "Bouken no Shoga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2014.12.01) # "Aizoukan no UFO" (UFO of Love and Hate) feat. Isubokuro and Yamata (2014.12.06) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. Isubokuro and Mary (2014.12.10) # "Club=Majesty" (2014.12.15) # "Oni KYOKAN" feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2014.12.17) # "Fukanzenna Shoguu" (Incomplete Treatment) (2015.01.04) # "Atman Doubutsuzen" (Atman Zoo) (2015.01.07) # "Packet Hero" (2015.01.14) # "Queen of Hearts" (2015.01.27) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.01.29) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.02.10) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.02.28) (not in mylist) # "Aisowarai" (2015.03.01) # "Ponkotsu Sekai" (Piece of Junk World) (2015.03.05) # "Tonchinkan no En" (An Irrelevant, Irrational Feast) (2015.03.08) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Morning Glory Falls) (2015.03.19) "(deleted)" # "Connecting" ✽ Spring Forward feat. Aimiya Zero, Anemone, Amatou, Aramaki, Isubokuro, Shimizu Tatsuya, 620 and Lis (2015.03.21) # "World of Paradox" (2015.04.04) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.04.15) # "Gekijou Aika" (Theater Love Song) (2015.05.01) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.05.14) # "Mr.Music" feat. Yukimura., Sou, Kanna, Nanao, Tsukasashi, Isubokuro and Banana (2015.05.15) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2015.05.21) (Deleted) # "Onshitsu Mahou" (Greenhouse Magic) feat. Yamata and Isubokuro (2015.05.27) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.06.13) # "Tsuyuake no" (The End of the Rainy Season's) (2015.06.20) "(deleted)" # "Million Dollar Dreamers" (2015.07.04) # "Iinari Lady" (Absolute Lady) (2015.07.12) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (Entry of KagePro Utattemita Tour 2015) (2015.08.17) # "Sekai wo Kowashite Iru" (Terminating the World) (2015.08.24) # "Glucagon" (2015.08.31) # "Shippaisaku Shoujo" (Failure Girl) (2015.09.24) # "Zombie Maker" (2015.10.01) # "Fukujusou" (Adonis) feat. Isubokuro and Yamata (2015.10.16) # "Happy Halloween" feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.10.30) # "Mendokusai Ya" (What a Bother) (2015.11.02) # "Suugaku Suki no Kanojo" (She Who Loves Maths) (2015.11.13) # "Seidenki Ningen" (Static Electricity Person) (2015.11.20) # "Suji" (2015.12.16) # "You Copy: I Copy" (2016.01.02) # "Cherry Hunt" (2016.01.22) # "magic city" (2016.01.30) # "ONE OFF MIND" (2016.02.21) # "Denparadigm" (2016.02.23) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touched on the Vase) (2016.04.01) # "Rakka Usagi to Kamokuna Boukansha no Shuki" (The Falling Rabbit and The Silent Onlooker's Memorandum) (2016.04.07) # "Kidoairaku" (Emotions) (2016.05.04) # "Suki na Koto Dake de Ii Desu" (All I Need are Things I Like) (2016.05.12) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.24) # "Aira" (2016.07.28) # "Kami no Manimani" (Command of God) feat. Wolpis Kater, Sou, and Isubokuro (2016.08.11) # "Nurui Yoru" (A Lukewarm Night) (2016.08.22) # "Fragile" (2016.09.27) # "Pyrokinesis" (2016.10.23) # "musiClock" (2016.12.01) # "Moonwalk Fever" (2016.12.09) # "Love&Destroy" (2017.02.01) # "Welcome to Japari Park" (2017.03.25) # "Bokura wa Minna Imi Fumei" (Nobody Makes Sense) (2017.04.12) # "lili." (2017.06.14) # "Alkaline Seijin" (Alkaline Adult) (2017.08.01) # "HAPPY SHAPE" (2017.09.02) # "Rojiura Tag" (Alley Tag) (2017.09.16) # "Silver Warp" (2017.11.03) # "Think Slim" (2017.11.22) # "Roki" (2018.03.06) # "PLATONIC GIRL" feat. Wolpis Kater and Isubokuro (2018.07.06) # "Roki" feat. Wolpis Kater and Isubokuro (2018.08.18) # "Aun no Beats" (2018.09.17) # "Inochi Bakkari" (Just Life) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2018.09.22) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For Okaeritte Ie albums see here Gallery Illust. by Kurono Chocolate (黒乃ちょこれえと) |MrMusic by Laru.png|Isubokuro (2nd left) as seen in "Mr.Music" |FUNCLUBchara.png|Isubokuro as a character of EXIT TUNES FUN CLUB |isubokuro FUNCLUB.png|Isubokuro as seen in EXIT TUNES Album "FUN CLUB" |isubokuro tw.png|Isubokuro's twitter icon |Isubokuro earnestzero.png|Isubokuro as seen in KnickKnackRecord album "earnest.zero" |Isubokuro by machiya.png|Isubokuro as seen in his twitter icon Illust. by Machiya (街屋) |Isubokuro tmbox.png|Isubokuro as seen in his TmBox }} Trivia * Isubokuro's twitter used to be o72l but he changed the ID to isubokuro at the end of Summer 2015. External Links * Twitter Category:Okaeritte Ie